


darling!

by jooniemonie



Series: Gamefics [5]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, psychotic man mmm, uh just enjoy lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie





	darling!

* * *

“Darling!”

None answered.

“Darling?”

His voice seemed to grow worried, “Darling, where are you?”

“I’m not done yet.”

Yep. She was insisted to try a wedding gown by her husband, Eddie. It has been about 15 minutes, yet she wasn’t done.

“I thought you were gone, darling. You made me nervous~!”

After a few minutes, she headed out, wearing a wrecked, bloody gown that was sewed by Eddie.

His face was red, but his psychopatic smile was still there, “Darling, you look—elegant! You should wear this all day~”

She scoffed, approaching him, “Yeah, right.”

He chuckled, before taking her hand, kissing her passionately, “I can’t believe I was very lucky enough to have you, darling.”

Even though she hated him at first, she sees a positive Eddie inside his personalities, so that’s why her feelings for him grew even more big.

“Of course, you do.”

His hands trailed from her back, down to her ass, which he slapped it. She made a ‘gasp’ sound, pushing herself away from him.

> “I hate you.”

He laughed, still bringing her close to him, “I love you more, darling~”

At some instances, he becomes crazy, but he can be very passionate, and romantic. After all, he is her husband.

* * *

 


End file.
